


infirmary

by nsfwtin (tintinwrite)



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Abduction, Begging, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, straight into the sex scenes i deleted all the unnecessary prologue lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintinwrite/pseuds/nsfwtin
Summary: Iwamine x ProtagonistWarning: 18+; sexually explicit content; non-con; explicit language & theme





	infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> super self-indulgent smut

When she woke up, she was tied to the hospital bed, naked except for her panties, the blinds were shut and the only light was a small candle beside the desk. She screamed. 

She screamed until she felt a hand cover her mouth. 

"Shhhhh shhh bad girl" It was Iwamine. She tried screaming again, but he was holding her down firmly. "Nobody can hear you now, it’s 9pm, even the janitor's gone home." 

She could make out his frame by her peripheral. He was still in his doctor's coat. But something was off. She stopped screaming, instead squirmed her head back and forth to try and free of his grip. She heard Iwamine laugh. The suddenly he was on top of her, his hands restraining hers and one leg pushed up against her groin. 

"()-chan...I know what you want" 

Iwamine took her mouth to his, he ran his tongue over her lips and felt her shiver underneath. He teased her by chaffing his thighs against her groin, biting her lips and snaking his tongue into her open mouth. 

"Nnnn nnn" She was shaking underneath him, a subtle wetness began to accumulate through the thin fabric of her underwear. She tried to break away from his lips, but he held her there with his tongue tangling hers, and his hand dropped from hers to cup one breast. She arched suddenly with this progression, he took this chance to drop his other hand down through her panties and rubbed at her wetness. 

She was feeling faint. she felt his hand on her breast and his finger pinching and circling her nipple, she tried to struggle but the tingling of her pussy was now prominent. She felt his other hand slip into her underwear roughly and teased her clit, he was skilled, she shuddered. She was moaning through her mouth, even that was difficult as he was covering her lips with his. Finally he let her go, this time to suck on her nipple as his looped his arm around her waist and arched her back off the bed. He was still teasing her down there, pressing and releasing and circling and rubbing. 

"ahh Ahh Sensei stop.. stop" It was futile, she could only wiggle, and even that was from the pleasure. 

Iwamine laughed, it was more a growl than a laugh, but he was obviously enjoying this scene. 

"You like this, dont lie. look how wet you are." He sat up and showed her his fingers, glistening in the light with her fluid. 

"Why?" () yelled, she was angry. She was humiliated at the betrayal of her body. "I have done nothing to you, why are you punishing me?" 

"Punishing?" Iwamine laughed again, he got up and shrugged off his coat. "This is me rewarding you." As he said this he unfastened the ropes tying her feet. () tried to kick him, he avoided the attack without effort. "That's gonna earn you some bad points" He slowly stripped down, () tried to look away but couldn’t. He was well built, with a taunt chest and nice arms. "Now it's time for you to indulge me." 

He was on top of her once more, she tried to kick, but he grabbed her thighs with ease and forced them open. She was now completely vulnerable. "Bad kitty." he ran his lips down the side of her leg, () shivered. He laughed again seeing her wet like that, so easy. 

She could feel something hard pressed against her groin, even through the fabric of her underwear she could feel the enormous heat from his cock. "No.." she said weakly. 

"You know you want this" He rubbed the tip along the length of her opening, he felt her twitch. still holding her legs apart, he wrenched her panties to one side and revealed her wet pussy to his cock. 

"Ah!" she exclaimed, her back arching once again. he was rubbing the head up and down, she sensed his largeness. "Sensei..please..you will hurt me.." but her pussy was twitching every time he made one round. he had one hand on her clit now, pressing. Her legs had lost all its resistance, so he used the other hand to position his cock before her entry. She held her breath, she could feel his head edging inside, it broke her open and the wetness of their fluid sounded in her ears. She could feel everything, she wanted it to stop but the pleasure blinded her. 

"Do you want me to stop" she heard him ask, she understood at that moment that he was only teasing her by putting the head in and wanted to make her beg for it. She wouldn’t give in. She didn’t reply.

"Oh someone's feeling rebellious" he laughed and suddenly the heat at her pussy disappeared and he had withdrew his cock. "Guess i will try again tomorrow" 

"No- I" What was she saying. This could all end now. Only her pussy was earning for him, and this time her mind turned traitor. 

He turned on her with an amusing look. Then it all happened very quickly, his hands pushed opened her legs, her pussy was in full view and she twitched again feeling that heat. He grabbed her waist and without warning inserted and rammed his cock into her with one stroke. "Fuck you’re tight" He growled. He let himself crouch atop of her with his chest crushing against her breast, he took her lips and tongue into his again. She was twitching and writhing, she moaned into his mouth. 

"Nnnnnn..too big....too hot" 

He responded by pounding into her once again, the wet sound echoing in the room as their bodies came together. 

"Ah- no- sensei please - Ah- not so rough" she was trying to close her legs now, trying to prevent his full length from violation. He straightened up and held her ankles, he forced all of himself in her, felt her twitching, he was getting harder and he knew she felt all of his largeness. "Nnn Ah Ah" 

He drilled his cock into her faster and rougher, she was screaming "sensei no- ah- nn- AH" and he could feel her near the edge. Then all of a sudden he pulled out, trailing their fluid on the bed. She look at him with wild eyes and her pussy shivered pleadingly. 

"Do you want it or not" She looked so young and vulnerable before him, her hair tangled with sweat and her face flushed from their lovemaking. 

"Yes-" She whispered it and turned her face away. He smiled, untied her hands from the restraints. 

He was fully aroused now and without mercy he penetrated her once more. She moaned and lifted her back to meet his insertion. He grabbed her waist to position himself and inserted his whole length inside of her "Ahh fuck, you feel so fucking good" She reached for his shoulders and he hoisted her so she was upright and sitting on his cock. Their bodies pressed against one another and the heat from his penis penetrated her senses. She could feel him clearly now, the veins and bumps of his cock and the mound of hair that teased her clit whenever he pushed into her. He was so big and she had gone out of breath, every thrust she was filled and she could hear the wet sounds vibrating in her eardrum. 

He pumped his cock deep until she was near climax again. He went faster, locking her arms behind her back and pushing. Their fluid and sweat pooled on the bed underneath where their bodies joined, it clung to her thighs as he withdrew and slapped when they came together . "Ah Ah AH AH" her moans were getting more urgent but he locked her lips in his and growled "You cant cum without me". () couldn’t think couldnt breath, all she could hear is the sound of their bodies and the enormous heat collecting in her abdomen. "Sensei i can't-" Then she felt him get larger and every thrust was now tearing her apart, the heat was scaring her and she felt herself unable to control the incoming shudders. 

"Fuck- Fuck" He exploded inside of her and she felt his cock twitch in the heat, then she came, squeezing him dry. Her body heaved against his and he had his hands on her waist to keep her down so his cock remained in her pussy as she came. Then finally he let her go and she fell back into the bed, his cock popping out from her pussy and coated in cum and sweat, he pumped out so much and the rest trailed down from her hole onto the bed. () fell back into an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hatoful Boyfriend turned out to be "which teacher should I fantasize about tonight". Both Kazuaki and Iwamine are equally attractive to me, mostly because the dynamic they have with the protagonist is so different. 
> 
> I like Iwamine-sensei being the forceful, glib, demanding, off-centered sexy doctor he is; while Kazuaki-sensei is awkward, shy, in denial of his real feelings, completely repressed.....until in bed
> 
> anyways, until next time (°◡°♡).:｡


End file.
